villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Asim Naseri
Asim Naseri is the secondary antagonist in the series 24: Legacy. He is Ibrahim Bin-Khalid's second-in-command and infiltrated the group of Bin-Khalid's son Jadalla during the latter's terrorist campaign in the United States on Day 10. In the past, Naseri was hired by Eric Carter as a team translator. Eventually, Naseri turned on the team and decapitated the children of a high-value source of intel, making him highly wanted by the team. In reality, Naseri infiltrated Jadalla's group because his father was secretly alive, and Ibrahim wanted to see how well his son did in his supposed absence. He was portrayed by . Biography While being held captive at 12917-20 Elsmore, Eric Carter was enraged to recognize Naseri among the Jihadi soldiers. He swore to Naseri that he would kill him personally for what he had done, but Naseri angrily told him to be quiet. Another of Bin-Khalid's men asked why Carter had called him "Naseri," and he replied that he was clearly delirious from his beating. At 7:50 p.m., the building was in an airstrike. Naseri, however, survived, hiding behind a nearby support column as Carter found and apprehended Jadalla. Carter told Thomas Locke that Naseri had been among the terrorists and urged Locke to apprehend him immediately. At the first opportunity, Naseri fled the scene, athletically over the ruined wall and running behind a responding police cruiser. Over the course of the next hour, Naseri orchestrated the abduction of Jennifer Marshall, the mistress of CTU head security guard Steven Grant, along with a female accomplice in his attempt to break the arrested Jadalla out of CTU. This gave Naseri enough time to prepare for a raid on CTU National Headquarters to break out Jadalla. Despite Marshall being barely saved by Eric, Naseri successfully leveraged and later killed Grant in an intense firefight. As a result, Naseri managed to not only break Jadalla out but also successfully kidnap Senator John Donovan. As they fled, he succeeded in breaking through a roadblock barricade after slaughtering the officers before driving off into the night. Naseri kept Donovan hostage, and was present when it was revealed to Jadalla that his father was alive. On Bin-Khalid's orders, Donovan was released by Naseri. While Rebecca Ingramwalked towards Jadalla in exchange for Donovan's life, Eric shot and killed Jadalla. Naseri fired back at the agent, but neither managed to hit the other. Despite Jadalla's death and the fire, Naseri had successfully kidnapped Rebecca. During the next hour, Naseri managed to keep Rebecca barely alive after she failed to slit herself, while preparing for her execution as well. Meanwhile, Naseri's daughter, Ara Naseri, who was the target of a capture attempt by Eric Carter (Naseri had presumed Ara had been killed, which fueled his hatred of Americans, but in reality she was kept secluded in a secret location by Donald Simms). This ended with Eric in a standoff with Tony Almeida, dispatched by Simms to capture Ara. As Naseri watches the preparations for the execution of Ingram, he is called by Carter who saved Ara and got Naseri's phone number from her. Carter proves to Naseri that his daughter is still alive and offers to send her to the Jordanian embassy to return to Yemen if Naseri helps save Rebecca. Naseri is ordered to execute Rebecca, but at the last moment, he has a change of heart and kills Bin-Kahlid's guards and subdues Bin-Khalid himself before telling Carter through the live video feed that they can talk now. Naseri establishes a deal where Ara is given to the embassy in exchange for him releasing Rebecca. Naseri watches through a video feed as Ara is turned over to the Jordanian ambassador and releases Rebecca. As Rebecca heads for Carter, Bin-Khalid picks up a dropped gun and shoots Naseri several times, executing him for his betrayal before shooting at Carter, hitting Rebecca before Carter returns fire, killing Bin-Khalid in the process. Navigation Category:Terrorists Category:Blackmailers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Archenemy Category:Enigmatic Category:Strategic Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:24 Villains